


The best medicine

by artisan447



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kissemdanno, Hurt/Comfort, Laughter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisan447/pseuds/artisan447
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her brother’s supposed to be freaking Captain America or something, he ought to have a better sense of self-preservation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to dogeared for the beta. :)

The two of them are laughing, like -- well, to be honest, Mary can't remember any time they've ever laughed like this -- when Danny finally gets home.

"No, no, really, he just jumped right in!" Steve's saying, hand gestures and all, and who could even guess what he's miming from where he's stretched out flat on his back? A turtle doing a belly-flop off the pier would be as good a guess as any.

And, god, how long has it been since she's seen him all grinning and relaxed like this, without all that don't-bother-me-while-I'm-saving-the-world importance that normally drives her insane? Seriously, how did she not know her brother could be this adorable? Not that she'd ever tell him that.

 _And_ , he's still on the couch; obediently, leg-up, right where he'd been told to stay, so that's a win. But Danny seems like a play-by-the-book kind of guy, so there's a chance he may not see past the beer on the floor, and Steve's glassy eyes, and completely agree.

Which is why her first instinct is to toe the beer under the couch where he can't see it, because covering up shit that will freak other people out is just smart, right? But the recliner's too far away for her to reach easily, and Danny's making a beeline right for Steve, so there's no way she can do it without being really obvious.

"Hey, babe," Danny says to Steve, looking between him and Mary and grinning, in an 'okay, you two are having fun, so that's gotta be good' kind of way. Steve's still chuckling to himself, and so Mary just grins back and waggles her fingers in a wave. Maybe Danny'll just think Steve's high on the drugs, and not even notice the beer. It's worth a shot.

However. She didn't factor in Steve, and his unending ability to derail her plans, because when he finally sees Danny, he leans over, grabs the beer and lifts it in a salute. "Hey, Danno!" he says, his face breaking into a slightly lop-sided, delighted grin, and really, there goes plausible deniability. Seriously, he's supposed to be freaking Captain America or something, he ought to have a better sense of self-preservation.

"Steven? Is that--- Are you drinking beer?"

Danny might be talking to Steve, but he's glaring at her. So she fixes on her best, nothing-to-see-here face and grins. Evade capture, deny all knowledge -- Steve did teach her _some_ useful shit when they were kids.

"Hi, Danny," she says, going for innocent, but she forgot to factor in Danny's apparent immunity to all things McGarrett and it's a little disconcerting when he just rolls his eyes, turns back to Steve with a put-upon sigh, and plucks the beer out of his hand.

"Do you have any idea how many pharmaceuticals they gave Superman, here, before they let him loose this morning?" he shoots at her. "And you," he pokes Steve in the chest, "what the hell is the matter with you, huh? Beer? Really?"

"But, I just---"

"Ahhh," Danny holds up a hand, and okay, maybe _he's_ the one with the superpower, because damn if her brother doesn't just shut right the hell up. That's seriously impressive.

She knows that the two of them are together in more than just the 'surfing buddies' kind of way, and it's cute that they think they're being so secretive about it. But seriously? Anyone with eyes can see the way they are together, and Steve's always been into guys, no matter how well he toed the DADT line when he had to. Danny wouldn't be the first supposedly straight guy to get a little adventurous, either, so the fact that he's been married doesn't count for anything.

But this is the first time she's ever seen Steve just defer to someone the way he just did, and it makes her look at Danny in a new light. So much so that when his glare swings back around in her direction it turns out she's not entirely immune, herself, and she starts talking before she even thinks about what's coming out of her mouth.

"Well, yeah, but he's only had 3 or 4 and..." she stops, and _fuck it_. Danny's not the one who's been trying to keep Jumping Jack McGarrett tied to the couch for a whole freaking afternoon. "Would you rather I just let him test out that graft on a four mile swim?"

"Hey, guys, I'm just---"

"No. No I would not," Danny shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose. "And yes, of course, those are the only two possible options that exist in McGarrett-land. I don't suppose a nice relaxing nap was a realistic prospect?"

It's a rhetorical question, she knows, and the last 3 days can't exactly have been easy on him, either, so she cuts him a little slack. "Danny, c'mon, don't give me grief. He's fine, _and_ he's relaxed. I mean, look at him." She sweeps a hand toward Steve, who obediently grins, right on cue. "That's win/win, right?"

Danny just huffs out a harassed-sounding breath and concedes, "Yes, I suppose, in the strange land you people inhabit, that is win/win."

Great! Crisis averted, and now she needs to get moving. "All right, you two have fun catching up on whatever secret government stuff you've been doing all day. I need to be in the shower five minutes ago if I'm not going to be late." Tonight's going to be big, and seeing as Danny actually made it home on time, she should be cruising.

"Oh, wait. Kono did say to remind you..." Danny waves a hand around his head. "...something about Anu-whatever-her-name-is -- starting at 8."

"It's Anuhea, Danny, and don't you think it's time you picked up a little cultural awareness? I mean, seriously, she's only one of Hawai'i's best singers."

"Hey, don't you start. I remembered the message, didn't I?"

"Danny---" Steve tries to interrupt, only for Danny to turn and hold up his hand, again.

"Hey! Mr Fantastic. Zip it for a minute, will you?" He gestures between himself and Mary. "The adults are speaking now."

"Danno," It's a whine, pure and simple, but Steve winces when he half sits up, trying to shift his ass, and Danny's over beside him like a shot.

"Hey. No moving around. You heard the surgeon; if you're not careful you'll pop that thing again and bleed to death."

"It's a graft, Danny, and it's no big deal. It's all sewed up nice and tight."

"Oh, I see. No big deal, he says."

"Danny---"

"No. No. I would like to know how you think that this is not a big deal because, personally, I would call you almost bleeding out from a severed artery definitely a big deal _and_ something we should aspire to not repeat! Once was enough, thank you very much."

"Danny, c'mon, it wasn't severed; it was just a little bit nicked. I'm fine."

"You are not fine. You are _so_ not fine," Danny shoots back, but his voice holds a wealth of affection. "Behave." He plants a hand on Steve's chest, pushing him back into the pillows, and then he swings around to Mary. "You. Go. Get out of here before your brother gives me an aneurysm. Have a good time and I'll see you in the morning if I am not worn to a complete frazzle by then."

Mary's still laughing as she heads upstairs. The two of them are pretty hysterical, really, and it's been a rough 72 hours, so she's willing to cut them both some slack. Steve, well, he's always been the indestructible one, so getting that anxious, almost panicked call from Danny four days ago had thrown her for a loop, too. She can only imagine what seeing Steve almost bleed out in front of him did to Danny.

She's just around the corner from the top of the stairs when she hears their voices drop lower, and she's just curious enough to want to see what they're up to. Damn, it, it's Steve's own fault -- if he'd just tell her what the hell's going on she wouldn't need to get creative -- and anyway, she's always been the sneaky one of the family so he should know better. She tiptoes back and peers around the corner down into the lounge, just in time to see Danny park his hip on the cushion next to Steve's good leg.

"You are a complete pain in my ass, that's what you are," he says as he leans over Steve with one hand on the back of the couch.

"Not true. You love me," Steve's still grinning like the overgrown child he is, and then as Mary watches, he reaches up, winds a hand around Danny's neck, and drags him in for a kiss.

She claps a hand over her mouth because there are kisses, and then there are _kisses_ , and this one is definitely something else. Steve's not holding back, he has a hand around Danny's neck anchoring him in place, and he's already managed to tug his shirt free. While she's watching, his free hand disappears down the back of Danny's pants, and Danny just goes with it, cupping Steve's face with both hands, his body relaxing into a half sprawl over Steve's chest. They're both giving as good as they're getting and it's clear this is not new for either of them.

She turns and creeps away, a blush heating her face, because really, there are some things a girl doesn't need to see her brother get up to.

But what is it they say about victory coming to those who wait?

She _so_ owns their asses, now.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [at kiss'em Danno](kissemdanno.livejournal.com/34945.html).


End file.
